Love Triangle
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall was told by Gustavo that he cannot date Jo in public anymore. Read to find out why.


**A/N this is a one shot for my one shot story. **

**Shout- out- to all of those who follow and or favorite me on this website. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Gustavo's Pov**

I like the dogs but today I am going to make one of their lives difficult. I was told by pop tiger that it will get big time rush into their magazine if there was drama between the members. So today I called in Logan. He came in and then I said, "Logan today you are going to do everything I say or else you're fired."

He nodded and looked scared. I said, "First, you are getting a raise, second, you must start a love triangle with Kendall and Jo, third you have to get more swag than James and lastly, you need to get Kendall. Send him over here. Any questions?"

He said, "I like the raise and I will get more swag than James. I will send Kendall over, but why do I have to do that thing with Kendall and Jo? They are so in love ever since she got back."

I said, "Logan its publicity, Kendall is known as the bad boy, the leader, the one who gets the most attention and the most girls. He is dating Hollywood's hottest face, and you need to separate them. If you separate them Griffin will give you $800,000 cash."

Logan smirked then said, "How?" I said, "Spy on their dates, get Kendall to leave while he is with Jo. Then swoop in with the swag and boom she's yours, money coming in and you are known for dating the hottest face in Hollywood. Oh by the way you can't tell Kendall."

He said, "Fine but solo record deal." I said, "That's the stuff. Deal."

He left and then in about 30 minutes Kendall walked in. I said, "Kendall you have to do everything I say because if you don't then you are fired." He nodded. I said, "Break up with Jo next, next Thursday." He looked at me like I had four eyes. Kendall asked, "Why?"

I said, "Because she is Hollywood's hottest face, and if you dump her, then she will be hurt causing you continue as rock and roll's newest and hottest bad boy. Girls would be happy you're single, and well boys would love you because Jo is single."

Kendall looked so sad. I said to him that you can get back together with Jo after the media thinks you and Jo broke up.

Kendall eventually agreed, but only if he was able to fake break up with her. I agreed to him, I couldn't make his life awful.

He left to talk to Jo.

**Kendall's Pov**

Gustavo told me I had to break up with Jo, but then he agreed to let me fake break up with her. I walked into the Palm Woods, and I saw Jo. I went over to her and said, "Hey Jo I really need to tell you something."

She said, "What's up?"

I said, "Gustavo wants you and me to break up or else I get fired, but he said we could fake break up."

She asked for an explanation, and I said, "Well he says that since you are the hottest face in Hollywood, I need to dump you to start my legend as rock and roll's newest and hottest bad boy. He said that if I don't fake end our relationship, then he will ruin our careers." I then saw Logan he came over with a smoothie. He tripped and it spilled all over me. I went to get some napkins to clean up.

**Logan's Pov**

I 'tripped' and spilled my smoothie on Kendall. He left, and I started to talk to Jo.

**Jo: Hey Logan.**

**Logan: Why are you dating Kendall?**

**Jo: Well, he is cute, funny, has a nice voice, he is sweet, tall, a good kisser, and he talks back. **

**Logan: if you could date another member of BTR who would it be and why? **

**Jo: Um… maybe you because James is too full of himself, Carlos is too childish, and well your smart, funny, cute, and so are very mature. **

**Logan: Well do you want to go out?**

**Jo: Sorry but I'm with Kendall.**

**Logan: Please give me a chance.**

**Jo: Logan when Kendall agrees, I love him. **

**Logan: Jo I need you to so I don't get fired. **

**Jo: fine. **

**Kendall: hey guys.**

**Jo hey. *kisses.**

**Kendall: *kisses.**

**Logan: guys.**

Kendall and Jo really love each other. I saw as when they pulled away, Kendall had the tightest grip around her.

Kendall and Jo went to the pool.

I was told by Gustavo to spy on them, so I secretly followed them out to the pool. I hid behind the chairs. Kendall said, "Gustavo said that by next, next Thursday, we have to break up."

Jo said, "Oh but we can still fake break up right, because I really don't want to break up." Kendall hugged her, and I thought maybe if Jo and I fake dated, then I won't get into trouble.

I had to tell Jo.

I snuck back into the lobby and walked over to Kendall and Jo. I said, "Can I talk to you Jo?" Jo said, "Sure."

**Logan: Hey we need to fake date, so I won't get fired. **

**Jo: fine, but only because Kendall told me that me and him have to fake break up. **

We walked back and told Kendall the plan he only agreed because Jo agreed.

Well Kendall and Jo would 'break up' later today.

_**Later**_

**Logan's Pov**

**Kendall: I thought you said that you weren't with him last night.**

**Jo: Well it was for work.**

**Kendall: Well apparently it wasn't, because I caught you making out with him in a red convertible. **

**Jo: It was for a scene.**

**Kendall: You know what? I think that you don't have feelings for me.**

**Jo: I love you. **

**Kendall: Save it go be with your other boyfriend because we're through.**

**Jo: Kendall.**

It was loud enough that the whole Palm Woods could hear. Kendall ran upstairs and Jo did as well. I was the only one who did know that they were still together. But I then walked into 2J and saw Kendall and Jo making out.

I said, "Kendall, Jo the guys are coming up." They immediately pulled away and then Kendall said, "Well since were 'broken up' I guess I need to ask, why are you here?" Jo said, "Because I have feelings for Logan." I knew that she was acting, but still it seemed so real.

_**Time Skip**_

**Kendall's Pov**

The guys and I were going to an interview with pop tiger. Jo and I were still 'broken up' but every now and then we would kiss. I then walked into the building. I saw the interviewer. She had a nice business jacket on, but she wasn't that pretty.

She asked:

**Interviewer: Where do you guys like to chill out at the Palm Woods?**

**James: The Pool.**

**Carlos: The Vending Machines.**

**Logan: The Park.**

**Kendall: The Smoothie Stand. **

**Interviewer: Any siblings?**

**Kendall: a sister named Katie.**

**Carlos: a brother named Antonio.**

**James: a brother named Drake.**

**Logan: a sister named Presley. **

**Interviewer: Any girlfriends or crushes?**

**Logan: yes a girlfriend named Jo.**

**Interviewer: isn't that Kendall's girlfriend?**

**Logan: Nope, he dumped her.**

**Kendall: I still have a crush on Jo.**

**James: none but I love the ladies.**

**Carlos: none but I like any female. **

**Interviewer: What happened to you and Jo?**

**Kendall: well I caught her and Logan making out, so I dumped her. I am single now.**

**Interviewer: Well we will be back in a few days to take some photos. **

**Guys: bye. **

I just lied, and so did Logan.

I walked into the Palm Woods, and I saw Jo. Since no one was around, I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I pulled away before the guys could walk in.

_**Time Skip**_

Pop tiger didn't use any of the photos we took instead they got ahold of me and Jo kissing in the Lobby.

So on the magazine cover, it said, Jo Taylor the Big Time Whore. I read it, and it said, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell may have rivalry, Jo Taylor; Logan's girlfriend was caught making out with ex- boyfriend Kendall Knight. Is the beginning of a fight between the band members? I then read the next paragraph; Kendall might have kissed her because in our interview with the guys, he said that he still had a crush on her. Maybe Logan and Jo just broke up. Stay tuned.

I then walked it to Jo and Logan. I heard Logan say, "Is that Lucy?" Lucy came back. I just had to find out. Jo said, "Ken why is she here?" I told Jo that I didn't know why she was here.

Lucy came up to me and kissed me. I immediately pulled away and then I said, "Lucy I have feelings for Jo." Lucy said, "But the magazine said…" Jo said, "It was a publicity stunt."

Lucy put me to sleep.

**Jo's Pov**

"Now that Kendall is knocked out there is nothing you can do to stop me. I know Karate," Lucy said.

I said, "Let's spar."

I got changed into my gi. I had Logan wake up Kendall.

**Kendall's Pov**

I saw my 'ex' Jo and my ex Lucy fight. The girl threw a punch at Lucy, and Lucy was bleeding. Jo flipped Lucy, and then kicked her ass. I then passed out. The last thing I heard was "Ken, Ken." I knew it was Jo because that was her nickname for me.

I saw Lucy drag Jo away when I woke up. I had to save her.

**A/N I hope you liked this, please review. **


End file.
